Repeats
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: Requested by 'megadude828'. Pony and Soda get into an argument. Things are said actions are taken. Will Soda be able to set it straight?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 **Pony's POV**

"What the hell?" Soda screamed full of rage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I pleaded, trying to get him to see reason.

"Ya know what, I hate you. Just get out, I don't want you here. I don't care where you go I just don't want you here." Then he hit me. That stung, like a bullet through my heart. I didn't say anything because I didn't want Soda gettin' even madder. I just complied with his wishes, and walked out the door. I was crying, but I didn't care. Soda hated me, and that killed me. He didn't want me to go back, but Dally wasn't here to tell me where to go. I thought about it for awhile, and remembered an abandoned house about ten miles from here. If Soda didn't want me home, I wouldn't go home. I left, I didn't have anything, but what I was wearing.

*Soda*

What have I done? He didn't mean to break it. This was just like that night that I hated remembering. Only this time I was the one that hit him. I even told him I hated him, of course I didn't mean it, but Pony take things to heart. I want to go after him, but why would he want to see me? He'd probably run faster, plus who knows where he is. I was broken out of my thoughts by the front door. My head snapped up in hopes of seeing Pony, but were quickly deminished when I realized it was Darry.

"What's wrong?" Darry looked around the room." Where's Pony?" Darry looked frantic.

"I don't know where he is. I-i hit him, told him to get out, and I hated him." I explained with tears filling my eyes.

"You what, how could you? I'm going to go find him, and you better have the best apology ever when I find him. I don't want a repeat of Windrixville." He turned out the door, and left. How would I ever be able apologize to him?

*Darry*

What was Soda thinking? He knows Pony takes everything said to him to heart. Who knows where he is. He was just starting to get better from the Windrixville incident, now this. This will probably set him way back. I don't know how long I drove around, but I couldn't find Pony anywhere.

"Oh Pony, where are you?" I whispered to myself. It was dark now, I decided to go home, and get help from the gang. It would kill Soda if this happened again, actually I think he'd take it worse. When I walked in I was met by Soda.

"Pony, I was... Where is he Dar?" That broke my heart.

"I don't know, Soda." You could tell he was trying his hardest to keep composed, but it wasn't working. He hung his head, and walked to their room. I was right. This would be a lot worse than Windrixville.

 **I hope this is what you had in mind. Please review, and tell me what you think. All of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

We searched high and low, but couldn't find Ponyboy. We returned to the house. Soda was still in his room. I had already informed the gang about what I knew. Steve went straight past me, and into the room that held my upset little brother. I didn't expect to see him come out, I mean he was probably comforting Soda. That's why what happened next surprised me. Steve had ahold of Soda's arm leading him to us.

"Tell us what happened." Steve demanded hotly. That really surprised Steve was never mad at Soda.

"Well, Pony had gone into our room to get a book. It was taking him awhile. I think he was trying to find something he hasn't read yet. I heard a crash, and ran in to see what it was..." Soda hesitated, but Two-Bit urged him on. " when I went in the room Pony was already upset, and he looked like he was about to cry. 'Please don't hate me, Soda.' He pleaded with me. I told him I could never hate him." He took a deep breath. "He had broken the picture of Sandy and I. The only one I had kept. I know I should be over her, but I'll always love her. So I snapped. I started yelling at him about how he is never careful, and never uses his head. He didn't yell, or anything. He just stood there, and took it. He had tears in his eyes, and when I stopped yelling for a minute he tried to explain what happened, but I just wasn't having it. I didn't listen to a word he said. I told him I hated him, that I didn't care where he was as long as it wasn't here, then I slapped him. After that he left. I did that over a picture, a stupid picture of a damn girl that screwed around on me. I didn't mean to, I just snapped." Soda was full out bawling after finishing. Two-Bit and Steve just glared at him.

"I'm leavin', maybe I'll find Pony, but I'm taking him home with me if I do." Two-Bit informed, he wasn't mean, and didn't seem angry. He was though, and upset.

"Fuck Soda, I can't believe you did that." Steve hissed shaking his head. "I'm gonna go help Keith." I knew he was mad. He only used our real names when he was mad.

"I hope they find him, and I hope he doesn't hate me." Soda said walking back to their room." I hope you don't hate me either." He said slowly.

"I don't hate you. You didn't hate me, or blame me for the Windrixville incident." I walked up to him, and gave him a hug. "I'll stay up just in case he comes home." I informed, Soda nodded then went to their room. I know he wasn't going to sleep. Not till Pony was at least home, and safe.

 **Tell me what you thought, I love feedback. Thanks to all of you that have read this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Steve***

I walked out of the Curtis' driveway. I felt bad for making Soda even more upset, but with everything that had just recently happened, I couldn't believe he did that. Pony and I have gotten real close since the Windrixville incident.

Glory, I can't believe he did that." Two-Bit sighed, and kicked a stone.

"I don't know, I mean I knew he still loved Sandy, but gosh. I didn't think he was still head over heels for her." I said aloud, just realizing what day it was.

"Me-" I cut him off.

"Its their anniversary." I said slowly. Letting the words make their way to Two-Bit.

"Oh," he spoke quietly. It wasn't very warm out, which made us want to find Pony even more.

"Were you serious about not taking Pony home of you find him?" I was curious.

"Yes, I really was." That surprised me. I wasn't sure how to redpond , so we went back to silently searching for Pony. We encountered lots of Socs, and things we thought were Pony, but there was no avail. The Socs were still teaming with rage at Pony, because he was the only one alive out of the incident, and they wanted revenge. Apparently Two-Bit picked up on this as well.

"What if the Socs got him?" He asked quietly.

"I thought the same thing," I informed him. Neither of wanted to think like that, but we needed to face the ppossibilities.

*Pony*

"Boy this place is cold." I said to myself, this place was real lonely. It wasn't like this last time. Last time I had Johnny, now I was alone. I would probably die alone, and that shouldn't take too long if I stay here. I dont have food, or water, nothing. I can just imagine it. I'll fall asleep in the corner of the room, and just not wake up. Nobody will find me, but it won't matter because the person that matters most I've mad happy, if he finds out he doesn't have to ever deal with me again, he'll be ecstatic. Sometimes my imagination gets the better of me. Actually it always does, always has, and probably always will. I whished I had somebody to talk to, but that won't happen. I hope mom and dad aren't mad at me. They probably are, but I hope they aren't. I know they aren't here anymore, but I like to think they're always watching out for me. I sat down on the floor, in the corner of the room. Sucked my arms into my shirt, and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work, I was freezing, and I missed Soda, how he would make me feel safe. I don't feel safe here, the thought made me cry. Greasers are tough, they don't cry, but I don't care. Not like anyone's here to see me. This night is going to be the longest night I've ever had.

 **I hope this chapter was up to bat. I'm sorry for not updating very quickly, my filly, Eve hasn't been feeling very good, so I've been spending most of my time with her, and training for jumping. Please tell me what you think, I love your reviews!**


	4. nightmare

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Soda***

 _"Pony?" A small figure was standing in the middle of the road. It was dark, and no one was around. I was almost hesitant to walk up to it, but what if it was Pony? I ran up to him. Just before I reached him I stopped. This was definitely Ponyboy." Pony?" I said again. He turned to face me, his face was so pale, so lost, and hurt._

 _"Soda," he squeaked in a very weak voice. All I could do was nod my head. "I hope you're happy." His words were so sincere, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I love you Soda, no matter how you feel about me." Before I had a chance to say anything he was surrounded by Socs, beating him to a pulp. I tried to save him, but it was like I wasn't even there. One Soc pulled out a gun, then; BANG!_

"Pony, please no!" I screamed jolting up from the bed. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Soda, what's wrong?" Darry came in, and sat beside me.

"P-pony, what if he got beaten by the Socs? It would be all my fault." I cried to my older brother. A look of realization crossed his face. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in a strong hug.

"Soda, don't think like that. I'm sure he's alright; maybe he just went to a friends to cool off." Darry tried to be hopeful, but it just wasn't working for me. I told him I hated him, I slapped him. He ran out because I told him I didn't care where he went, and the Socs are after him now more than ever.

"Yeah, probably." I lied in agreement. I know Darry knew I was lying, he and Pony know me better than anyone else.

"Try to go back to sleep, ok?" I nodded in response, already knowing that wouldn't be happening. Darry ruffled my hair, and gave a sad smile before turning the lights off, and walking out.

"Oh Pony, I am so sorry. I wish more than anything you were right here, safe." I whispered to the ceiling. I bet mom and dad are so disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in me too.

"Mom, dad, I know you must be furious with me. I know I've done something terrible. I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am. Please forgive me, and help keep Pony safe. I love you, and again I'm sorry." I don't think I've ever been so sorry in my life. For the rest of my life I'll regret this. The rest of my sleepless night was spent thinking about Pony.

 **Please tell me what you thought. Sorry for the late update, and a big thank you to everyone that has just taken the time to read this story!**


	5. Equations

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Two-Bit***

Steve and I had been searching for Ponyboy all nights, what we we found; nothing. I know after Windrixville Pony wouldn't run to hurt his brothers, or us; but if he thought he was doing what his brothers wanted, especially Soda, he'd go without a trace. Luckily we hadn't found any Soc beaten boys around yet.

"Hey Two, we've been lookin' all night. There's not a trace of him. I don't think we're gonna find him right now, we need to get some rest. We'll start again as soon as we get some sleep." Steve spoke the words that lingered in my mind, but they were the ones I didn't want to hear.

"You're probably right." I said with a sigh. I hung my head, covering my face with my hands. "Let's just check around the next block, if he's not there we can go." Steve nodded, agreeing with me.

We walked around carefully searching the next block. In alleys, around buildings, everywhere. No Pony, I hadn't really figured we'd find him here; but it was still like a punch to the gut knowing he wasn't there. We made our way back home, with disappointment. I know Soda was the cause of it this time, but I wanted to be able to tell him, tell both of them that Ponyboy was safe; to see the nervous smile of relief followed by the classic sigh that nobody ever really new was being held.

 ***Pony***

I wonder how Soda and Darry are. I know I haven't been gone very long, heck not even 24 hours, but I can't help but let my mind wander to them. They're my brothers, and I care about them. I bet they're fine though, Steve is Soda's best friend, and as long as Darry has Soda he'll be fine. If the three of them are together than Two-Bit will more than likely stick around. I was just a small piece of the equation. Like a nothing, the tiny little number that gets subtracted so you can solve the equation, so you can get the right answer. You have to get rid of something in order for the solution to be correct, and I guess I was just that something. Xplus 3equals 7, take away the 3 from both sides, and you'll end up with x. In this case, it equals 4. Seven minus three is four, so the gang minus Johnny, Dallas, and I; it'll still stand fine, maybe even better now.

Math, at least that's something to do to pass the time, I mean it's definitely not my favorite subject. 3x plus 6 equals 9; therefore, x equals 1. Glory my teacher really should work on making the tests harder.

I sat down on the floor just writing out stupid simple math problems. Even though I knew they were all correct I felt the need to run to my oldest brother so he could check them. At the thought silent tears slipped down my cheek. I shook my head getting rid of the sadness, more like covering it up.

"I've run away before," I whispered,"just not alone," I sighed thinking about Windrixville. Maybe everything really is my fault.

 **so, how was it? I hope it wasn't too terrible. Sorry for the long wait, I feel bad for making you guys wait this long. 'Megaduge828' I'm still doing okay, please let me know! ~Kate**


	6. Randy?

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton.**

 ***Randy***

I wasn't too sure what I was doing, but I felt bad about Ponyboy. He didn't need to go through this again, so I wanted to help. I remember passing this old house a few miles from town. Granted it's unlikely that he's there, but it's worth a shot. The drive there was longer than I thought, or maybe it was just me. When I pulled up thoughts of doubt entered my mind. I was going to turn back, but I had to check. It was the least I could do after the drunk, almost drowning the poor kid; and causing all the trouble. I got out of my mustang, and entered the house. The first room was full of dust, and spider webs. I checked all through the house, the other rooms in similar condition, some had cracked Windows, and leaves in them. I came to the last door. When I opened it my heart beat sped up for a second.

"Pony!" I shouted with a smile. He was laying on the dirty ground in a corner. He stirred a little, then looked at me. His eyes got real big and he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Randy, what're you doing here?" He asked with a sad smile, as he got up to came to me.

"Everybody's been looking for you," I explained. A mixture of emotion flashed across his face.

"Really, I doubt it," he huffed, his voice was a bit scratch, but I think he was okay.

"Its true, come with me I'll prove it," I placed my hand on his bony shoulder, and led him through the house.

"Just don't take me home, please. They're better off without me, besides Soda doesn't want to see me." His words were sad, but I didn't want him to run so I complied.

"Sure, okay, but at least let me tell your oldest brother you're alright, please," I looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine, but that's it," I could tell it was hard for him to keep the charade up, but he wasn't going to let it drop.

"Okay, but would you mind telling me what happened?" I wanted to know why he was so against going home.

"Soda and I got into an argument, well; not really an argument- but Soda got mad at me. I accidentally broke a picture that belonged to him. I tried to apologize, but he wasn't havin' it. He told me I was the reason Johnny and Dal, were dead. I was told to get out, that he hated me. He didn't care where I went, or what happened to me as long as I wasn't around him. So, I ran. I don't want to bother them. I realized he was right, it was all my fault, and they're better off without me," he finished with a sigh, and a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Pony. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he loves you." I tried explaining.

"Whatever," he sighed. Nothing else was said the rest of the way.

I stopped at a gas station just outside of town to get him a bottle of water, and something to eat. He thanked me, and only drank the water. I took him to my house and called Darrel.

 _"Hello?"_ A rough, tired voice on the other line spoke.

"Darrel?" I asked.

" _Speaking, who is this?"_ Was his automatic response.

"Hi, this is Randy Adderson, I've found your brother. Don't worry, he's safe at my house right now. I just wanted to let you know. Well, you know where I live so if you want to come get him... Anyway that's about all." I spoke awkwardly.

 _"I'll be right there, thank you so much."_ Then the line went dead.

I decided not to tell Pony about his brother, instead just let him lay on my bed. Where he fell asleep. It didn't take more than 15 minutes before the doorbell rang. I went to the door, and to no surprise was met by a very anxious Darrel Curtis.

"Come in," I gestured to the living room." I'll just go get him," I exited to my room, and woke the kid up. I dint tell him what I wanted him for, just led him to the living room. His face when he saw his brother was unexplainable.

"P-Pony," The older man stuttered.

"What, what do you want? You're better off without me," Pony cried. Darrell eyes got sad.

"That's not true, we can't get along without you." Exclaimed Darrel, walking to Pony and crushing him in a hug that seemed to make him melt.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Darrel thanked me, and escorted Ponyboy out to their truck. I was just glad I could help.

 ***Soda***

I heard the truck pull up, and only expected to hear one door shut; but to my surprise there were to soft slams. A surge of joy rushed through my body as I ran out the door. My baby brother was standing beside the truck. I ran out to him, threw my arms out, and expected to pull him into a bone crushing hug. To my dismay he pulled away, it felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest by a viscous bear.

"Pony," I cried in a whisper.

"No Soda, you're better off without me. You don't care, you hate me- remember? So how 'bout you do us both a favor, and leave me alone. It's just better for everyone. You won't have to worry, I'll just go to my room. I won't bother you I promise." He sighed with sadness and anger. Storming into the house, he blew me off. Now I wish I'd been mauled by a bear. At least that would hurt less.

 **TBC...**


	7. You'd Better Explain

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton.**

 **Soda**

I decided to follow Pony in the house. I really wanted him to hear me out, so we could at least see eye to eye. "Glory Ponyboy, you don't mean that," I tried with reason.

"Yes," he turned to look at me,"I did. You don't want me here, you said so yourself. You hate me. You can't take that back, so let's just leave it at that," he turned around, and made his way out.

"No!" I screamed, this caused him to stop for maybe five seconds before he proceeded. "Pony damnit listen to me!" I was really having trouble accepting that he didn't want to see me.

"Why should I, huh?" He waited for my response which didn't come. "Oh, what's that you say? Oh, nothing; which is exactally what I mean to you. I'm serious Soda, just leave me alone. It's just best for both of us, don't worry I won't be here long'" he stormed off. The words spoken lingered in the air around me. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around them. Just standing there, shocked Darry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on little buddy, he'll come around," he said guiding me to the kitchen. That's when I lost it. I sobbed, realizing now more than before just how much I'd hurt him. Not just mentally, but I slapped him too. What kind of brother does that? I'm suppose to be the one that understands everybody, the one that sticks up for Pony, not hurt him. I shrugged Darry away. I went out and sat on the porch, hopefully I can fix this, I have to fix this.

 **Pony**

I didn't want to be that mean, I mean the look on Soda's face nearly killed me. That's why doing this is even worse, but it's what I have to do. I picked up the phone, and dialed th number, praying for him to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_ I sighed in relief when I heard the voice.

" Two-Bit, it's pony. Look I need you to come get me. I'm at home, but I just can't stay here. I promise I'll explain everything, just don't come up to the house I'll meet you outside," I rushed my words hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

 _"Okay, but glory Pone you'd better explain everything. Especially why you decided to run away, what the hell were you thinking! Just don't answer that. I'm on my way."_ Damn, he really wants to know. I hung the phone up, and opened the window.

Luckily the screen had been knocked out long ago when Darry, Soda, and I he'd been messing around. We 'accidentally' pushed it out so we could throw things to each other from outside. I crawled out the window, and started walking down the street. Thankfully Two-Bit doesn't live that far, and pulled up beside me. I opened the door.

"You better start explaining," he said as I lit up a weed.

So, I explained to him from beginning to end. "Their just better off without me," I finished.

"Ponyboy Curtis, that ain't true and you know it. We couldn't get along without you! We've been through this before. That's why all this scared us, all of us. Last time this happened we lost two, almost three. We wouldn't be able to bear it if we lost you Pony, you hold us all together. I know Soda said some bad things, but he didn't mean 'em, he really is sorry. You hold him together Pony, you gotta see that," I just huffed in a sure whatever response. Not realizing we were at his house.

I followed him in. I really did feel bad about just leaving again, but before I knew it I heard voices in the hallway, more like on voice.

"Look, he's here with me." There was a pause, while I'm assuming Darry spoke.

"No that's not needed, I'll watch out for him. I promise," another hesitation.

"Yeah, alright bye." Then he hung up the phone.

"So, you called Dar?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, he almost flew off the rod with worry Pony. He said you can stay as long as you need as long as I'm okay with it," I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Are you?" He smiled at me.

"Course kiddo, ya know how long Steve an I spent lookin for ya?" He asked seriously.

"No," was my reply.

"Well, we got all night for you to learn, plus don't forget Mickey!" He smiled wide.

"Thanks for calling him Two, I really don't want them to worry. I'm just tired of messin' up," I sighed sadly, before I knew it Two-Bit was hugging me.

"You didn't mess up," the words were meant to help, but they didn't. Really I love Soda, and wish I would've told him that, but I'm just doing what he wants. What everyone wants.

 **So, how was it? Please tell me your thoughts. ~Kate**


	8. Talking to Two-Bit

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Pony***

"We spent all week, day an' night lookin for ya. Heck, I thought Steve was gonna kill Soda," I cringed at the remark.

"Really?" I also couldn't bring myself to believe that Steve would get that worked up over me.

"Yeah kid, really," I honestly don't want them to be mad at Soda, I mean it was my fault an' everything. If they're mad at him it defeats my purpose of leaving.

"Well, don't be mad at him," his facial expression looked puzzeled.

"Aren't you?" I wanted to tell him no, that I really wanted to run up and hug Soda, and pretend that it was all just a nightmare, an all too real nightmare, but I couldn't do that.

"Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean you have to be. He didn't do anything to you, and I don't want him to hate himself. If you guys act mad at him he will. Besides you didn't act this bad when Dar hit me, and I almost died, twice. Why are you doing this to Soda?" I pressed hoping he'd buy it, and by the look on his face he did.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I know. I guess it was just the thought of loosing you too. We all do love ya, and this time we couldn't keep our minds from wandering to that tragic outcome. It just hit us pretty hard," his explanation made me feel bad, because yet again I was reminded by how I had messed up, only now it was not once, but twice. I guess my face showed exactally what I was thinking, because Two-Bit wrapped his arms around me, and was hugging the life out of me." Don't start thinking that again kiddo, it's not your fault. It was never your fault." The words fell on deaf ears.

"Thanks Two-Bit," I flashed a small smile, but I could tell he still wasn't buying it.

"I mean it Pony, what happened wasn't your fault. If you hadn't fallen asleep in the lot you still could've been jumped on your way home. Darry would've still been stressed out, and found something to holler about, and it probably would've been the same, Ya dig?"

"I dig," he looked a little less concerned.

"Hey! You want some chocolate cake?" I have to admit that sounded great.

"Yeah," I smiled," we can even watch Mickey." Two-Bit grinned.

"Glory kid, you have good taste," this sent us both into a laughing fit. We walked to the kitchen, grabbing the chocolate cake I know he got from my house. I was expecting him to grab a beer, but he didn't, he didn't even glance at them. "I know you're wonderin', well I'm not gonna drink when you need me." He explained straight face. I smiled, so we gathered up the cake, and went to watch the mouse Two-Bit loved so much.

We didn't really spend a lot of time watching the tv. We were too busy wrestling, and listening to Two's jokes. We almost knocked the table over laughing about his corn-pony jokes.

I was greatful for Two-Bit, he knows when something is serious, and he works with it. He takes it so seriously, and it hits him hard. He's always there for his buddies when they need someone, but he doesn't dwell on the subject if you don't want to talk, instead he makes you laugh. And that's what we did, we laughed. So, while I was with him I didn't feel so bad. I just pondered everything he said to me, and what Soda had said. I wasn't sure if I was going to forgive him, but if at least hear him out. Tomorrow I'll go home, and I will talk to him, and maybe, just maybe I'll bring the barrier down. After all, people mess up, make mistakes, they aren't perfect. Someone is always going to be envious of someone else, or frown upon another. You can't be perfect, or win at everything. There have been, and will be many mistakes. Some will be overlooked while others will be dwelled on for awhile. Maybe the mistake is looked at far to much, maybe it surpass what really needs to be seen. Maybe we need to look less at the mistake, and more at the meaning behind it, after all, they could be hurt, or maybe it was just a mistake. Some mistakes could make a lifetime of success.

 **Yay! I finally updated, sorry for the delay. I have this friend that looks just like Ponyboy, even smiles like him, but he doesn't know anything about _The Outsiders..._ *sigh* that's okay I love him anyway. Thank you all, I cannot believe the support I've gotten on this story. Major thanks to ****Megadude828 for choosing me for your idea, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~Kate**


	9. Time

**S.E. Hinton, not me!**

 ***Soda***

 _"Ponyboy," I turned the doorknob and opened the door," Ponyboy, I want to tal-," I stopped short, scanning the room. I realized something was missing, not just something but someone. Ponyboy. The window was open, and he was gone, that wasn't a very good sign._

 _"DARRY!" I yelled panicked. I didn't even register him coming down the hall, only when he was in the room did I notice him. He wore an expression of shock on his face._

 _"No." He whispered," not again, no," his voice got louder. He went into the sitting room, grabbed his shoes and went outside. I would've gone with him other than the fact that I couldn't bring myself to go. After all, I was the whole reason all of this was happening. All I did was sit down on Pony's bed, hung my head and cried. I reall wanted to talk to Pony, to get him to understand, to apologize to him. I wanted to make him realize people make mistakes, they say things they don't mean, do things they regret. I could only imagine what he was thinking, when I hit him, while he was gone, even know. I never allowed him to explain, I was just mean. I wanted to make sure he knew that stress can cause people to do, and say things they regret, but can't take back, and wish more than ever that they could. I wish I could tell Pony, and make him realize he is and always will be the most important thing in the world to me, and I'd never hurt him on purpose, I'd rather die than hurt him. I also want him to know that it was an accident, and I meant nothing of what my actions were. I want him to know that Darry and I love him._

 _I heard the phone ringing, followed by Darry walking in the door. I think he was outside for about 15 minutes. He picked up the phone, and answered politely. I just knew it wasn't Pony by the look he kept on his face, but after seeing his muscle relax, and he sighed in relief I knew it had to be good news. I got up from the bed, and stood right behind my brother trying to listen for who it was, but by the time I had gotten there they were off the hook._

 _"That was Two-Bit," Darry explained turning to face me. I urged him on. "Ponyboy is at his house, they're just talking, everything's okay, Soda, he's safe. Don't worry. He just needs some time." I nodded in acknowledgement._

 _"I know, I'm gonna go to bed then. Night Dar," and again, I stalked off to Pony and I's room, without the one I need._

 _*present*_

Two-Bit jus pulled up to bring Pony home, he said he wanted to talk to me. I don't know whether to be happy, or scared. The door opened, and they both walked in the door. I couldn't help myself, and ran to my baby brother to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him, and to my surprise he didn't flinch, or shrug me off, which I figured was a good sign, but he didn't hug me back either.

"Ponyboy, can we talk?" I asked, wanting to make sure he would be okay with it.

"Yeah, we can talk, but in our room," I agreed, and followed him into our bedroom.

"Pony, before you say anything, just hear me out. I messed up, big time I know. I was stressed out, and not thinking straight. I didn't mean any of the things I did. I love you more than anything else in this entire world, and after I did that to you i wanted to die, crawl in a whole and disappear." I explained truthfully.

"Look Soda, I don't hate you. Am I mad, not really. Upset, hurt, unsure of what to do? Yes, but do I hate you? Never, I could never hate you Soda, I love you far too much. While I was gone I tried to hate you, but I couldn't. I left to make you happy, because I don't hate you. I know people make mistakes, that doesn't mean they are one, but sometimes people are breakable, like fine china. When they are broken it takes time to pick up the pieces, and glue them back together. Sometimes you can see were it was broken, and other times it was like it is brand new. The point is I need time to pick up my pieces, I never thought I'd hear you say, or do things like that. After Johnny and Dally died, I couldn't deal with it. I was literally broken, and I haven't managed to quite fix myself from that, but this just fractured a mended bridge. Don't hate yourself Soda, because I don't. I love you, but it's going to take time." He looked me straight in the eye, his words broke my heart, but I was greatful to know he didn't hate me, but I didn't want him to be hurt. I just let stray tears make their way down my face, and hugged my baby brother. It just felt good to make contact with him again.

"I'm so sorry, I love you Pony." I sobbed into his hair. He patted my back.

"I love you too."

when we emerged into the living room all eyes were on us. We both had tear stained eyes, and red cheeks. When we were asked how it went Pony answered.

"Things take time," I didn't like that answer, I wanted things to go back to the way they were. I wanted them to be better right now, but I was happy just to have him talking to me again. I know he's right though, things will take time, but for him I have all the time in the world.

 _people, they make mistakes, that's what makes life. They aren't perfect, the get jealous, judgemenatal, sad. They look down upon people with less than them, and are envious of people with more. They break when lines are crossed, and are easily hurt. They are made of flesh, bone, and blood. They are not indestructible, and don't come with instructions, or signs that say caution handle with care... The don't have a manual on how to live life, nor a switch to shut off all pain. They are simply just living, that's all anybody is ever doing, but with time everything will fall to place, and the broken will get mended, and mistakes shall be a way into success._

 **Sorry about the motivational thing, but I can't really get it out of my head. I wrote it myself not too long ago after my mom passed away, and just felt like it was fitting for the end of this chapter. Thank you all, I love you!**

 **~Kate**


End file.
